


Однажды в Ишияма-сити

by Omletto



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, Gen, Japanese proper names, M/M, Mockery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ишияма-сити был небольшим шахтёрским городком, уютно расположившимся у подножия Демонийских гор. Десятка с два домишек, неаккуратно разбросанных вокруг главной улицы, которая, как устье реки, распадалась на окраине и через несколько сотен метров превращалась в бескрайнюю лысоватую прерию. Из интересного в Ишияме только и было, что бакалейная лавка да салун, откуда почти круглые сутки несло резким и душным запахом алкоголя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Ишияма-сити

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на WTF-2015 за чудную командочку Beelzebub.  
> Бета - Изуэль.

Солнце кристаллами разбивалось о красный песок прерии и осыпалось на него сухим тёмным блеском. Фуруичи вгляделся в размытый пылью багровый горизонт, зевнул и потянулся, выгибая спину и неловко проезжаясь шпорами по бокам своего верного скакуна. Аленделон взбрыкнул, заржал, и Фуруичи свалился на землю, больно ударившись копчиком. Он даже свистнуть не успел, как Аленделон спешно ускакал в сторону заката. Фуруичи потирал зад и думал, что его, бравого шерифа Ишияма-сити, в очередной раз ждало долгое возвращение из рейда домой в одиночестве. 

Ишияма-сити был небольшим шахтёрским городком, уютно расположившимся у подножия Демонийских гор. Десятка с два домишек, неаккуратно разбросанных вокруг главной улицы, которая, как устье реки, распадалась на окраине и через несколько сотен метров превращалась в бескрайнюю лысоватую прерию. Из интересного в Ишияме только и было, что бакалейная лавка да салун, откуда почти круглые сутки несло резким и душным запахом алкоголя. 

Не то чтобы Фуруичи часто там бывал, просто так уж вышло, что полицейский участок находился как раз через дорогу от пристанища всех местных пропойц — реже заплутавших рейнджеров. Положа руку на сердце, Фуруичи не был против подобного соседства. Иной раз он мог целый день неотрывно смотреть на хлипкие дверцы салуна в ожидании, когда кто-нибудь из бойких девиц пинком выкинет на улицу очередного зарвавшегося пьянчугу, да на прощание не забудет игриво сверкнуть белоснежной ножкой в плотном кружевном чулке. 

Хотя бывать внутри Фуруичи нравилось ещё больше. Заправляли салуном две красивейшие женщины Ишиямы: властная и неприступная Хильда и нежная, но гордая Аой. На людях свои отношения они называли выгодным партнёрством и изо всех сил пытались сдерживать своё прохладное отношение друг к другу. Только всё же сложно было посчитать сотрудничеством их вечные перепалки с битьём посуды и криками, то и дело прерывающими унылое звучание живой игры МК-5. 

Несмотря на бедность их городка, девочек у Хильды с Аой работало много: всё же не каждая в то время спешила связать себя заботами по дому. В народе они были известны как «Краснохвостки», благодаря своим броским чёрным нарядам с неотъемлемым шлейфом волнистых красных юбок, ниспадающим с поясницы до пола. Поговаривали, что хозяйки салуна заказывали эти костюмы в столице штата. Верить слухам или нет, Фуруичи не знал, но вряд ли у местных старушек-ткачих было понятие о сексуальности того или иного платья. 

Краснохвостки мужчин не любили. То ли им был такой наказ от хозяек — а про тех уже даже истории слагали, особенно когда после очередной драки за право главенствовать Хильда и Аой запирались наверху, чтобы «поговорить», — то ли они сами воспитали в себе неприязнь к вонючим потным мужикам, прозябавшим каждый день в пыльной шахте. С отвращением глядя на усталые, загорелые лица, с которыми рабочие по вечерам появлялись в салуне, Фуруичи, в некотором роде, понимал девушек. Сам он старался держаться от шахтёров подальше, и только рабочая необходимость могла заставить его обратиться к кому-нибудь из них. Но чаще обходилось и без этого. Плавно протекали, один за другим, жаркие дни. Мужчины выпивали, девушки танцевали, а Фуруичи подсматривал за салуном, в очередной раз не придумав причину войти.

Тихая размеренная жизнь Ишияма-сити изменилась в тот момент, когда на пороге этого самого салуна появились двое молодых мужчин. Сам Фуруичи оказался там случайно: искал одного из горожан, которого жена не могла найти уже третий день. Повод наведаться в салун был так себе, но наблюдать за девушками изнутри оказалось ещё более волнительным.  
Незнакомцы вошли, распахивая дверцы ударом ноги. У одного из них были шелковистые, как у женщины, волосы. Первым делом он поправил причёску и отошёл в тень, опёршись о стену у самого входа и приветливо улыбаясь. Второй же так и остался стоять по центру, с прищуром разглядывая собравшуюся публику и покусывая проколотую нижнюю губу, от которой к серёжке в ухе тянулась железная цепь, как у какой-то скотины.

— Самую красивую девку мне! — вскричал он, наконец осмотревшись. 

Кто-то из Краснохвосток на обидное обращение среагировал моментально: в голову чужака удачно врезался пустой стакан. Но тот лишь встряхнул головой в ответ и смело направился прямо к сцене. Его друг так и остался стоять поодаль, то и дело довольно посмеиваясь.

Глядя, как раз за разом то одна, то другая из девушек отпихивали назойливого посетителя подальше, а тот никак не унимался, Фуруичи думал, что никогда ещё не встречал таких впечатляюще глупых и упорных людей. Нет, конечно, был в его жизни один похожий парень, но у того ума было хоть на крупицу больше. Но не до него было сейчас Фуруичи. Вдохновлённый примером, он тоже было захотел подкатить к парочке девчонок, услышать усталое «отвали», а после напиться в компании товарищей по несчастью. Правда, разговаривать с такими людьми, как эти пришлые, Фуруичи не умел, но в глубине души надеялся найти с ними общий язык. 

Он сладко потянулся в предвкушении, ткань рубашки натянулась на груди, предательски больно кольнул значок, и Фуруичи вспомнил: ему нельзя теперь веселиться, он же шериф.   
Позже, трясясь со связанными руками на крупе верного Аленделона, Фуруичи поймёт, что куда-то в эти его последние мысли и закралась ошибка.

***  
Не то чтобы это было важно, но, на самом деле, у Фуруичи, как и полагается любому уважающему себя шерифу, имелся напарник. Парень он был хороший, но без особых талантов. Да что уж скрывать, друг детства Фуруичи, которого, по собственному мнению, он спас от неблагодарной и скучной работы в шахте. Друга звали Ога, он был одногодкой Фуруичи, любил потасовки и уже успел обзавестись ребёнком. Доказательств их родства, конечно же, не было, но выбросить на улицу мальца, которого Оге однажды подложили на крыльцо, не смог даже такой беспринципный тип, как он. Несмотря на то, что в городке все друг друга знали, мать найти так и не удалось. Ога назвал сына странным именем Вельзи, потому что считал, что тот балабочет, словно муха жужжит, и стал таскать каждый день с собой в участок. 

Вельзи был славным малым и, в отличие от всех остальных, смотрел на Фуруичи с уважением в глазах — насколько вообще мог выразить уважение младенец. Фуруичи платил ему ответной привязанностью, даже научился менять ему пелёнки, а на первое день рождения подарил ему маленькую ковбойскую шляпу. Ога не оценил и долго смеялся, зато Вельзи, полдня примеряя шляпку на разный лад, кажется, остался доволен. И это было главное.

Впрочем, их с Огой отношения Фуруичи устраивали. Ога с удовольствием брал всю грязную работу на себя, марая руки о каждого желающего подраться. В остальном он, правда, был бесполезен, но управляться со своим блестящим умом Фуруичи мог и без его помощи. За долгие годы вместе они многое узнали друг от друга. Именно Ога когда-то в далёкой юности показал Фуруичи, что значит быть настоящим мужчиной. С тех пор они нередко запирались вместе, пробуя то да это. И когда Фуруичи снова и снова отказывали девчонки, он в первую очередь вспоминал об Оге, то и дело отвлекая себя от печальных мыслей незатейливой игрой в дружеский кулак. Огу же девушки не интересовали, поэтому Фуруичи в благодарность научил его читать. Теперь Оге было чуточку веселее днями безвылазно торчать в участке, листая газеты годичной давности в ожидании того, что хорошая драка сама его найдёт. 

И, как назло, в день, когда в салуне объявились чужаки, Оги предсказуемо не оказалось рядом. 

Поначалу Фуруичи долго и с интересом изучал незнакомцев. Буквально через четверть часа оба уже чувствовали себя как дома. Канзаки — так звали парня с цепью в губе — спорил у барной стойки с Хильдой о девочках, то и дело выкрикивая что-то вроде «Канзаки всегда получает самое лучшее!». Друг его представляться не собирался, заказал себе выпить и уютно расположился у сцены, с довольной улыбкой заглядывая под юбки танцующим Краснохвосткам. Наблюдая за ними, Фуруичи нутром чувствовал, что должно было произойти что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Непривычное для размеренной жизни их городка. Именно это чутьё и заставило Фуруичи задержаться подольше. И совсем уж не тот факт, что с его места отлично просматривался глубокий вырез платья Хильды, когда та наклонялась, чтобы схватить Канзаки за грудки. 

— Ладно, — в конце концов сдалась она, ударяя ладонью по барной стойке. — Будет тебе красотка.

Дребезжание стаканов потонуло в неровной живой музыке. Канзаки победно ухмыльнулся и направился к столику своего друга. Они ещё несколько минут смеялись чему-то своему, Канзаки пару раз приобнимал друга за плечи, и тот в ответ наклонялся к нему и заговорщицки шептал что-то на ухо. Фуруичи на мгновение даже стало неловко подсматривать, а потом Хильда привела Химекаву, и Фуруичи их искренне пожалел. 

***

Химекава была новенькой в салуне. Однажды она просто появилась на улицах Ишиямы в изношенной грязной одежде, и Аой по доброте душевной уговорила Хильду взять бродяжку к себе. Химекава была длинной, неуклюжей и говорила по-мужски низким голосом. Она носила странную — даже по меркам женщины — высокую причёску и наотрез отказывалась надевать однотонную одежду. Танцевала она с грацией коровы, и даже у самого голодного мужика их города на неё не стояло. 

Как она отрабатывала свой хлеб, Фуруичи и понятия не имел, но сейчас Химекава предстала перед их взорами совсем иной. На ней было открытое фиолетовое платье с цветочками лимонно-кремового оттенка. Хильда никогда бы не дала своим девочкам подобную безвкусицу, и Фуруичи пришёл к выводу, что Химекава постаралась рукодельничать сама. Зато Хильда в отместку затянула ей корсет настолько туго, что Химекава на вид была на грани посинения. Пышная юбка успешно отвлекала взгляд от её немаленьких плеч, Хильда по пути то и дело поправляла туго обтянутый тканью каркас. Над волосами Химекавы тоже поработали на славу: с распущенными волнистыми локонами она всё больше походила на девушку.

— Здравствуй, дорогой, — сказала она, и первым делом плюхнулась Канзаки на колени, криво улыбаясь.

Глядя на её неестественно растянутые губы и сжатые в кулаки ладони, Фуруичи подумал, что немного поспешил с выводами, но, как оказалось, Канзаки она понравилась с первого взгляда.

— Крошка, а ты горячая штучка, — глубокомысленно изрёк он, гладя Химекаву по пояснице, а весь салун, включая саму Химекаву, замер в немом удивлении.

— Хороша, — в тишине протянул Канзаки, обращаясь к своему другу. — Правда, Нацумэ?

Нацумэ сощурил глаза, приглядываясь к Химекаве, и уклончиво заметил:

— Есть в ней что-то такое.

И все вокруг взорвались диким хохотом. Хильда с Аой облегчённо выдохнули и переглянулись. А Фуруичи смеялся вместе со всеми: и правда, что привлекательного могло быть в оборванке Химекаве. Канзаки одобрительно гоготал, хлопая Нацумэ по спине, а сама Химекава презрительно закатывала глаза от всеобщего внимания и одновременно пыталась ослабить завязки корсета.   
Канзаки заметил это не сразу, только когда их пальцы соприкоснулись у неё на талии. Фуруичи и здесь повезло с местом: он видел всё, как на ладони. Канзаки потянул руку Химекавы вниз и накрыл своею.

— Ну что же ты так спешишь, — сказал он самодовольно и громко. — Сейчас поднимемся наверх, и там покажешь себя во всей красе. 

Тут и там снова раздались смешки.

— Ну так пойдём скорее, — бросила раздражённо Химекава, вырываясь из объятий и вскакивая на ноги.

— Ух, нетерпеливая! — Канзаки облизнулся и ущипнул Химекаву за задницу. Та ответила гневным взглядом, но не сказала ни слова, только принялась выжидающе стучать каблучком.

— Пойдём, Нацумэ, — повернулся Канзаки уже к своему другу. — Не будем заставлять даму ждать. 

— Я всегда — за, — откликнулся тот, и они оба встали из-за стола. 

Химекава непонимающе окинула его взглядом, Нацумэ ей приветливо улыбнулся. Она посмотрела было на Канзаки, но тот лишь увлечённо ковырялся в ухе пальцем.

— Красавица, мы всегда уходим только втроём, — подмигнул ей Нацумэ и отправился наверх первым. Канзаки опомнился, приобнял Химекаву за поясницу и что-то шепнул ей на ухо, попутно прикусив мочку, и та послушно пошла следом за ним.

Фуруичи был прав, когда ждал чего-то необычного: так в их городке ещё точно никто не делал. 

***

Проводив взглядом троицу любовников, скромная компания, собравшаяся в салуне, ещё долгое время не могла оправиться от потрясения. Кто-то шептался, кто-то громко в голос обсуждал, на что же способна Химекава. Фуруичи это быстро наскучило. Криков со второго этажа слышно не было, ни стонов, ни треска сломавшейся кровати. Даже собственные фантазии Фуруичи оказались на редкость тусклыми, и он поспешил запить их порцией не самого гадкого виски.

Стакан за другим Фуруичи тратил свой одинокий вечер. Девчонки по-прежнему не обращали на него внимания, но возвращаться в участок, а тем более домой, совсем не хотелось. В участке его ждала только пьяная старушка, которая попросилась заночевать, а дома — чересчур заботливые родители. С печальным вздохом Фуруичи в один глоток опустошил очередной стакан, в глазах уже двоилось, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Фуруичи самоотверженно заказал ещё выпивки. Хильда наполнила ему ещё порцию, но предупредила, что вместо следующей выкинет его за дверь. Фуруичи наверное обиделся бы, если бы мог, погрозил бы ей полицейским значком, требуя уважения к своей персоне, но сил хватило только чтобы подтянуть к себе стакан и уткнуться в него носом. 

Пары у этого дрянного виски были самые, что ни на есть, ядовитые. Янтарный цвет жидкости подозрительно отливал зелёным. Возможно, Хильда чего-то туда подмешала, но мотивы её дьявольского поступка никак не хотели складываться в цепочку в полупустой голове Фуруичи. Он собрался с духом и залпом влил в себя всё, что ему подали. Если подумать, то смерть от руки Хильды выглядела не самым плохим вариантом. Можно было надеяться, что ей станет немного стыдно потом. Тогда она подхватит его за холодную голову и прижмёт к своей пышной груди. Жаль, конечно, что Фуруичи ничего не почувствует, но мысли о том, что о нём будет плакать одна из красивейших девушек их города, приятно грела внутри вместе с литром выпитого виски.   
Пока он представлял, как красиво будет смотреться его мёртвое тело со стороны, под щекой оказалось неожиданно мягко. Неужели Хильда прознала, о чём он думал? А может он говорил об этом вслух?

Фуруичи попытался открыть глаза. Веки слиплись, и у него получалось плохо. Жутко хотелось опорожнить желудок, лечь и уснуть. Фуруичи попробовал ещё раз осмотреться и с отвращением обнаружил в очертаниях вечерних сумерек, что валяется на мешке с мусором. Ноздри разом заполнило запахом отходов, и Фуруичи закашлялся. Он хотел было вскочить на ноги, но тело не слушалось. Его шатнуло, и Фуруичи снова упал на четвереньки. Пораскинув проспиртованными мозгами, он решил, что добраться до осуждающе возвышающейся стены салуна будет проще ползком. Что он и поспешил сделать, насколько позволяла кружащаяся голова. С горем пополам ему таки удалось дотащить себя до места назначения. Подняться, чувствуя твёрдую опору под боком, оказалось в сотню раз легче. 

Фуруичи замер на несколько мгновений, привыкая к вертикальному положению туловища, потом сделал шаг, ещё один, и направился в сторону, которая должна была вывести его на главную улицу. Еле передвигаясь на ногах, Фуруичи от души костерил Огу за то, что того не было сейчас рядом. Небось, уже в кровати видит третий сон, обиженно думал Фуруичи и упорно продолжал идти. А ведь ему сейчас так не хватало дружеского плеча. Фуруичи снова замутило, он остановился и глубоко вздохнул. Где-то рядом послышались негромкие голоса. Фуруичи остался на месте и прислушался: не хотелось бы пугать своим неприглядным видом каких-нибудь голубков, любующихся луной или, ещё похлеще, друг другом. 

— Иди-ка сюда, дорогуша, — хохотнул кто-то низким сочным голосом. — Садись, не стесняйся.

Точно, нарвался на парочку влюблённых. Даже несмотря на свою страсть к чужим интимным подробностям, сейчас Фуруичи было явно не до того. Он, как можно тише, отступил назад и натолкнулся на неожиданную преграду. «Преграда» прошептала «Тшш» на ухо и встряхнула его за плечи. Виски в животе радостно булькнул, и Фуруичи прижал ладонь ко рту. Оборачиваться было страшно, мысли в голове отчаянно завертелись: он попал в заварушку или же встретил такого же случайного свидетеля чужих утех, не потерял ли он служебный кольт, успеет ли он закричать, если понадобится. Его ладонь накрыла чужая, в спину легко подтолкнули, и вопросов стало ещё больше.

— Мальчики, заканчиваем флиртовать, я привёл нам компанию, — наконец раздался голос его похитителя. 

Под локоть Фуруичи вывели из тени здания на залитый неровным лунным светом проулок, и тут он увидел их. Канзаки подсаживал на лошадь неуклюже подхватившую платье Химекаву. 

— Залазь скорей и не свети яйцами, — Канзаки хлопнул Химекаву по заднице и снова приглушённо захохотал. Химекава раздражённо брыкнулась и, плюнув на всё, спрыгнула со стремени.

Если эти двое были здесь… Значит позади него стоял Нацумэ. Фуруичи слегка повернул голову вбок, Нацумэ убрал руку с его рта и улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, с которой рассматривал посетителей салуна днём. Теперь она казалась отнюдь не дружелюбной. 

Лошадь заржала, и Фуруичи повернулся на звук. Его верный Аленделон смотрел прямо на него, отчаянно грызя зубами подпругу.

— Господи! Вы в своём уме? — воспылав праведным гневом, вскричал Фуруичи. — Вы украли лошадь шерифа!

Канзаки в момент оказался рядом и ударил под дых, заставляя молчать.

— Нашёл, о чем волноваться. Мы украли самого шерифа, — оскалился он. 

Нацумэ засмеялся в ответ и отпустил Фуруичи из хватки. Тот пошатнулся и упал на колени, хватая ртом воздух. Все карнавалом пестрящие мысли разом вылетели из головы, весь мир сузился для Фуруичи до одного простого инстинкта дышать, а ещё ему физически нужно было увидеть Огу.

— Надо вязать его, — сказал Нацумэ, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Треск рвущейся ткани разрезал тишину. Перед Фуруичи появились босые мужские ноги, он поднял взгляд и увидел Химекаву с оторванными от платья рукавами в ладонях. Как с такими ногами её хоть кто-то захотел, мысленно ужаснулся Фуруичи. Канзаки тем временем скрутил рукава в два жгута и присел позади Фуруичи, связывая ему руки.

— Помоги мне с остальным, — попросила Нацумэ Химекава. 

И в четыре руки они принялись распутывать верёвки на её корсете. Фуруичи от неожиданности даже не подумал сопротивляться Канзаки, так и пялился, как постепенно ослабевала перевязь на груди Химекавы. 

Они справились на удивление быстро. Нацумэ снимал корсет аккуратно, даже нежно на вид, а вот Химекаве не терпелось от него избавиться — она нервно двигала плечами и цокала языком.   
— Свобода, — протянула она, наконец, низким довольным голосом. И Фуруичи, сам того не желая, уставился на её грудь. 

Только груди он там так и не увидел. Нацумэ засмеялся, глядя на него, и показал ему поближе два пухлых мешочка, которые были когда-то грудью Химекавы. Яйца, огромные ноги, накладная грудь… Как же он раньше не догадался! Мужик! Химекава был мужиком!

Фуруичи вывернуло прямо под ноги Химекаве. Тот чудом успел отскочить на шаг назад. Внутри стало пусто и легко, словно Фуруичи выплюнул все внутренности наружу. Он смотрел на Химекаву, и рот был полон горечи и отвращения. Химекава набросился бы на него, если бы Нацумэ не удерживал его за волосы. Канзаки шипел, давясь смехом, руки у него дрожали, когда он перевязывал Фуруичи за лодыжки. 

***

— Я с ним не поеду, — упрямился Химекава. 

Фуруичи отрешённо слушал его пусть приглушённые, но вопли и удивлялся, как их ещё никто не заметил. 

— От него воняет. Давайте бросим его здесь, — продолжал шипеть Химекава.

Фуруичи слегка повёл носом, принюхиваясь: то ли он привык к запаху помойки, то ли Химекава капризничал.

— Он нас видел.

— От тебя теперь тоже воняет, — одновременно заметили Нацумэ с Канзаки.

— На меня не попало! — взвился Химекава. 

— Конечно-конечно, — махнул рукой Канзаки, подхватывая Фуруичи под мышками.

Нацумэ поспешил помочь ему, и вдвоём они с трудом забросили Фуруичи на лошадь, укладывая рядом с плотно набитым мешком неизвестного происхождения. Аленделон, предатель, приветственно заржал.

Ну, додумается кто-нибудь высунуть нос из дома или нет?! А ещё Ога, тот ещё помощничек. Фуруичи тоскливо всхлипнул, тычась носом в бок Аленделона.

— По городу передвигаемся пешком, а потом уже будем думать, — вполголоса сказал Канзаки, прерывая печальные мысли Фуруичи и поток его жалости к себе.

— Идёт, — согласился Нацумэ, а Химекава только недовольно кивнул. 

— Кто ж знал, что в этом захолустье найдётся только одна лошадь, — чуть погодя недовольно пробурчал он.

Так Ога ещё и слинял с рабочего места? Вместе с казённым конём? Неужто тоже воровство замыслил?

Они наконец тронулись. Передвигались на удивление тихо, хотя весь город и так уже давно должен был проснуться. Темнота сгущалась, и путь было видно только благодаря переменчивому лунному свету. Поднялся прохладный ветерок. Он запутался в распущенных волосах Химекавы и тот выругался. Через несколько минут они оставили Ишияму позади.

Они шли медленно и осторожно. Все трое похитителей молчали, а Фуруичи судорожно прикидывал в уме хоть какой-нибудь мало-мальски действенный план побега. 

Внезапно они остановились, Фуруичи тряхнуло, и он чуть было не упал наземь. О его безопасности никто, конечно же, не заботился. Совсем рядом послышался глухой перестук копыт, Канзаки и Нацумэ напряжённо вглядывались в темноту, а Химекава пытался заплести косу.

— Кому не спится в ночь глухую? — разнёсся громкий раскатистый голос. — Тпру!

В паре шагов от них Фуруичи различил очертания огромной повозки. Канзаки выступил вперёд, а Химекава нервно рассмеялся. Фуруичи напряг слух, пытаясь вспомнить, отчего этот голос показался ему знакомым.

— Торговцы мы, товар везём, да немножко заплутали, — нашёлся Нацумэ.

— Бедняги, — вздохнул их невидимый собеседник и грузно спрыгнул с козел. — Помочь вам чем-нибудь?

Он подошёл ближе, и Фуруичи наконец увидел его лицо и взъерошенную причёску.

— Тоджо! — вне себя от радости вскрикнул Фуруичи.

— О, Фуруичи, — хмыкнул Тоджо, поворачиваясь к Фуруичи всем телом. — А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Хотя, погоди, не отвечай, — нахмурившись, он уставился перед собой. — Дай угадаю: ты сопровождаешь этих бравых ребят? Похвально, — с гордостью произнёс он.

Фуруичи открыл было рот, чтобы попросить о помощи, но от неожиданного вывода Тоджо только прикусил себе язык.

— Они меня украли, — прогнусавил он.

Тоджо в ответ рассмеялся:

— Весело тут у вас.

— Скажи, а что ты делаешь так поздно в прерии один? — Нацумэ снова опомнился первым и ловко перевёл беседу в удобное ему русло.

— Да с работы возвращаюсь, — устало отмахнулся Тоджо и, как на духу, выложил. — Перевозками я занимаюсь, кажется, эти прерии уже вдоль и поперёк изучил. 

Химекава заинтересованно выпрямился, наверное, Тоджо он встретил в первый раз — тот впахивал от зари до зари. 

— Может, подскажешь нам, как добраться до ближайшего поселения? — елейным голосом спросил Химекава.

— Да чего б не подсказать, я вас даже провести могу. 

— Отлично, нам подходит, — отозвался Канзаки. — Наша лошадь очень устала.

— Перебирайтесь ко мне в повозку, дадим скотине отдохнуть, — радушно предложил Тоджо.

— Стой, что ты творишь, Тоджо! — взорвался Фуруичи. — Я же говорю: меня украли! Шерифа украли! 

— Смешная шутка, — рассмеялся Тоджо.

— Тоджо, подумай, что скажет твоя мать, когда узнает! Ты же оказываешь содействие преступникам! — попытался воззвать к его совести Фуруичи.

— Я сирота, придурок. И не втаскивай меня в свои странные игры, — насупился тот.

Точно, Фуруичи облажался. Шансы на спасение таяли с каждой минутой, нужно было срочно что-то предпринять.

— Во имя справедливости и Соединённых штатов! — проникновенно вскричал он.

— Мы заплатим тебе два доллара, — скривившись, предложил Химекава.

— По рукам, — моментально отозвался Тоджо, а Фуруичи разочарованно застонал в голос. 

Химекава раздражённо потянул его за ноги, и тот дёрнулся в ответ, с криком соскальзывая с лошади. Следом за ним свалился мешок, и Химекава спешно склонился за ним. Аленделон сделал шаг назад, оттолкнув Химекаву, под копытом что-то хрустнуло, и к мешку бросились уже Канзаки с Нацумэ. Канзаки потянул за завязки, сквозь облака снова пробился лунный свет, и Фуруичи всё понял.

— Вы ограбили салун, — ошарашенно пробормотал он. В раскрытом мешке на подушке из мятых долларов игриво поблёскивала гранями алмазная брошь — фамильная драгоценность, принадлежащая Аой.

Тоджо понимающе хмыкнул.

— Пять баксов, — поспешил оправдаться Химекава.

Тоджо задумчиво замычал, и все вокруг напряглись.

— Думаю, на десятке сойдёмся, — он хлопнул Химекаву по плечу, так, что тот покачнулся вперёд, и поднял Фуруичи с земли.

Канзаки с Нацумэ одновременно выдохнули. Тоджо сам понёс Фуруичи к повозке, и тот изо всех сил брыкался у него в руках.

— Как вы посмели ограбить Хильду?! — вопрошал он в темноту ночи.

Тоджо привязал Аленделона к борту повозки.

— Они вас найдут! — кричал Фуруичи во всю глотку, не унимаясь. — Найдут — и тогда вам мало не покажется! 

Канзаки, Нацумэ и Химекава забрались внутрь следом за Фуруичи.

— Подонки! — надрывался он.

А потом его пожалели и вырубили — Фуруичи даже не успел заметить, кто это был. Проваливаясь в блаженное небытие, он чувствовал пусть лёгкую, но благодарность.

***

— Подъём! — пророкотал Тоджо.

— Ты привёз нас домой? — встрепенулся Фуруичи. Солнце ярко светило в прикрытые веки, и окутанный теплом Фуруичи был уверен, что всё произошедшее ночью оказалось лишь страшным сном. Ожидая увидеть милый сердцу родной город, Фуруичи нетерпеливо открыл глаза.

— Н-нет, — замялся Тоджо. — Я немного заплутал — и вот, — Тоджо очертил дугу перед собой, и Фуруичи проследил за ней взглядом. 

Они были окружены. Дорогу им преградило с дюжину индейцев, вооружённых томагавками. Все, как один, были коренастые, загорелые и с заплетенными в две торчащие косички волосами. Фуруичи никогда и не слышал о подобном племени, куда же их занесло?

— Остановитесь, — на ломаном английском предупредил один из индейцев.

Рядом зашевелились. Канзаки потянулся и сладко зевнул, Химекава съехал головой ему на грудь и недовольно заворчал во сне, Нацумэ ловко выскользнул из объятья и сонно огляделся по сторонам. Повезло им, завистливо подумал Фуруичи, его вот некому было согреть, кроме щедрого солнца.

— Кто вы есть? — спросил тот же индеец.

Явно не выспавшийся Канзаки с раздражением выбрался из повозки. Почесывая кулаком глаза, он, пошатываясь, направился прямо к встревоженным туземцам.   
— Что надо? — рявкнул он так, что те разом вздрогнули и испуганно попятились назад.

На месте остался стоять только самый смелый из них, что пытался заговорить. Он пялился на Канзаки, не моргая, то и дело раскрывая и закрывая рот, не в силах произнести ни слова.

— Д-д-д-дух б-б-б-быка! — наконец заверещал он, и его соплеменники разом рухнули на колени.

Теперь была очередь Канзаки пугаться. Он дёрнулся было, но вовремя взял себя в руки и выпрямился с независимым видом, выпячивая подбородок. 

— О чём ты? — бросил он, как можно менее заинтересованно, и Фуруичи невольно закатил глаза, поражаясь его показушности.

Индеец что-то прошептал на ухо одному из своих похожих, как две капли воды, собратьев, и тот скрылся в ближайших редких кустах.

Фуруичи с тоской посмотрел ему вслед. Видимо, никогда ему больше не вернуться домой, никто не придёт его спасать. 

Пропавший индеец вернулся через несколько минут, значит, их поселение оказалось близко. Он с благоговением передал что-то в руки своего главаря, и тот принял дар, словно святыню.

— Смотреть, — сказал он Канзаки, показывая своё сокровище. Это оказался свёрток из кожи. 

Их разношёрстная компания к этому моменту уже потихоньку выбралась из повозки. Нацумэ поддерживал Фуруичи под руку, пока тот целую вечность покрывал расстояние до Канзаки мелкими шажочками. 

Канзаки осторожно развернул свиток, и Фуруичи вместе с остальными любопытно заглянул ему через плечо. На свитке оказался вышит разноцветными нитями портрет человека. Если включить фантазию, то в нём легко угадывалось лицо Канзаки. Химекава захихикал, увидев это художество, а Нацумэ, из всех сил стараясь выглядеть серьёзным, утешающе похлопал Канзаки по плечу.   
Индейцы же следили за реакцией Канзаки с восторженным блеском в глазах. Тому даже стало неловко, и он насупился, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Что это? — спросил он недовольно.

— Дух быка. Бог племени широяма, — я придыханием ответили индейцы целой толпой.

— Бред, — огрызнулся Канзаки, и Химекава провёл рукой по его спине, успокаивая. 

— Не истери, — посоветовал он шёпотом. — Мы можем воспользоваться ситуацией и залечь на дно здесь на время.

Канзаки призадумался, а Фуруичи не преминул заметить, тоже отчего-то вполголоса:

— Вас не смущает, что я всё слышу? Я же вас сдам.

Нацумэ обернулся и улыбнулся ему, как умалишённому.

— А ты так уверен, что выберешься, малыш? — обидно добавил он.

Фуруичи поджал губы и ничего не ответил.

Индейцы тем временем уже подхватили Канзаки под обе руки, кто-то даже хотел посадить его на плечи, как на трон, но испугался отборного мата, которым Канзаки разродился, стоило оторвать его от земли.

— Ну, я поехал, — негромко буркнул Тоджо и помахал рукой, разворачивая повозку. — Свои двадцать баксов я уже взял, хорошо повеселитесь, ребята!

— Эй! — закричал было Канзаки, но из объятий идолопоклонников ему вырваться не удалось.

Нацумэ только успел подставить ладони, когда Тоджо сбросил ему их мешок и стремительно укатил прочь. Вместе с ним Фуруичи оставили последние надежды. 

Он послушно поплёлся следом за всеми, когда Канзаки повели к стоянке племени. Пару раз падал в песок, упорно пытался подняться самостоятельно и снова падал под задорные смешки то Нацумэ, то Химекавы. Когда им наскучивало смотреть на возню Фуруичи, они самоотверженно помогали ему. А потом история повторялась. Благо, путь оказался недолгим.

Когда их проводники воссоединились с остальным племенем, Канзаки окружило ещё штук двадцать одинаковых с лица широям. Дети тыкали с него палочки, взрослые с восторгом любовались издали. Канзаки даже устал злиться в ответ и просто позволял тормошить себя.

Индейцы забавлялись с ним около часа. Нацумэ наблюдал с привычным интересом, а Фуруичи с Химекавой откровенно скучали. Солнце быстро катило к зениту, и в племени решили, что наступило время обеда. 

***

Пир закатили горой. В честь праздника, когда бог снизошёл до простых смертных, зарезали с десяток индеек. Их подгорелые, покорёженные тельца отчего напоминали Фуруичи самих широям, и есть расхотелось совсем. Руки ему так и не развязали, и одну из индейских девушек приставили прислуживать ему. Кормила она Фуруичи с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом, чем пихали в рот еду Канзаки. Фуруичи даже позавидовал ему: он бы и сам не отказался от целой толпы преданных и покорных фанаток. Был бы рядом хоть один человек, готовый пойти за ним, куда угодно. Спасти его, когда сам Фуруичи был не в состоянии.

Объевшись, Нацумэ довольно повалился на шкуры рядом. Солнце лениво пекло в голову, разжижая мысли, и Фуруичи постепенно становился всё безразличнее. Он вяло следил за происходящим перед ним, переводил взгляд с Канзаки на Химекаву, а после на Нацумэ и обратно. Фуруичи даже не ненавидел их сейчас: как-никак, а они подарили ему незабываемое приключение. Жаль только, что разделить его было не с кем, да и закончится оно должно было печально.

— Скажи, — бесцветным голосом спросил он у Нацумэ. — Вы же заранее всё спланировали? Выбрали наш городок, подослали Химекаву, чтобы усыпить мою бдительность?

— Не льсти себе, — рассмеялся Нацумэ, отбрасывая влажные волосы с лица. — Ты думаешь, ваш городок был первым и последним? Мы прощупали почву сразу, на месте. Под руку удачно попался Химекава, да и Канзаки он понравился. Совместили приятное с полезным.

Нацумэ пошло подмигнул ему, а Фуруичи скривился.

— Звучит как похвальба, — между делом заметил Фуруичи. 

— Так это она и есть, — ответил Нацумэ и снова рассмеялся.

И время снова потекло бесцельными горячими каплями. 

После обеда, полного радостных перешёптываний индейцев, всех разморило. Канзаки выделили отдельный шалаш, но уходить без Нацумэ и Химекавы тот отказался. В итоге к Фуруичи приставили двух молчаливых стражников из широям. Они сверлили его недовольным взглядом, но Фуруичи мысленно махнул на них рукой и растянулся на шкурах, насколько позволяли ему связанные конечности. Вскоре он сам не заметил, как задремал.

***

Разбудил его тяжёлый топот у самой головы. Кто-то громко перешёптывался, и во сне Фуруичи качался на шумных неспокойных волнах. 

— Где? — раскатисто разнёсся по стоянке голос, который Фуруичи не перепутал бы ни с каким другим. 

— Я спрашиваю, где? — прорычал Ога ещё злее. Под закрытыми веками он почему-то представился Фуруичи тем самым божеством, которым так восхищались индейцы племени широяма. Разгневанным и жестоким, карающим, не зная пощады. Фуруичи даже улыбнулся своим видениям.

Кто-то вскрикнул, ещё и ещё. Фуруичи распахнул глаза, раздражённый тем, что прервали его фантазии, и в самом деле увидел Огу. Тот подхватил за ногу неудачно подвернувшегося индейца и теперь тряс его вниз головой.

Когда Ога заметил его, то бросил индейца наземь, не глядя. Испуганный широяма ползком добрался до своих не менее испуганных сородичей, спрятавшихся в кустах

— Где? — спросил он, глядя Фуруичи прямо в глаза, и тот кивком указал в сторону шалаша.

Ога добрался до него в пару шагов, аккуратно вошёл внутрь, а потом воцарившуюся тишину разрезали хруст ломаемых костей и нечеловеческие крики. 

Одновременно с этим в лагере появились Хильда с Аой. 

— Химекава? — поинтересовалась она, проходя мимо Фуруичи, и тот снова кивком указал ей дорогу. 

Ога выкинул Химекаву наружу аккурат к ногам Хильды. Она недобро ухмыльнулась, потянула его за волосы вверх и со всей силы ударила головой оземь. 

— Ты разорвал платье, которое шили специально для тебя, ублюдок! — кричала Хильда, макая Химекаву лицом в песок, и даже обычно миролюбивая Аой не спешила её останавливать. 

Следом из шалаша вылетел Канзаки, прервав избиение уже бессознательного Химекавы. Хильда переключилась на свежую жертву, схватила Канзаки за горло и зло прошипела:

— Куда вы дели брошь?

Канзаки в её хватке понемногу приобретал синеватый оттенок, когда у него почти закатились белки глаз, Хильда отпустила его, и Канзаки едва слышно прошептал:

— Внутри, всё внутри шалаша. 

На последних словах Канзаки, к ногам Хильды прилетел злополучный мешок, Ога выбрался из шалаша взмокший и всё ещё злой.

— Тоджо, это херня, а не драка! Это ты мне в итоге должен останешься! — заорал он в никуда. 

Тоджо выполз из тех же многострадальных кустов, широко улыбаясь.

— Я всегда готов отплатить своими кулаками, — заверил он, и Ога только отмахнулся от него. 

Затянулась немая сцена. Фуруичи переводил взгляд с одного на другого своего спасителя и не верил своим глазам.

— Хильдочка! — упал к её ногам Фуруичи. — Ты пришла за мной!

— Трахалась твоя Хильдочка со своей жёнушкой, пока я не вытащил её из койки и не предложил проверить, всё ли на месте, — ответил за неё Ога, голос его звучал обиженно, и Фуруичи только сейчас понял, как соскучился по нему

— Ога! — обезумев от радости и ощущения полной свободы, Фуруичи хотел броситься ему на шею, крепко обнять и разом забыть всё, что он видел и слышал за последние сутки, но вместо слов благодарности изо рта вырвались лишь истеричные полуслезливые крики. — Твою мать! Где ты был? Почему так долго?

— Я потерял лошадь, — сказал Ога.— Я вывел Бородача погулять перед сном, и тот пропал в темноте, — Он виновато почесал затылок, а потом подхватил Фуруичи под зад и закинул себе на плечо. 

Когда они вдвоём медленно возвращались домой, песок под ногами хрустел и переливался в лучах закатного солнца. Где-то позади остались торчать вверх ногами незадачливые авантюристы. Ога что-то оживлённо рассказывал всю дорогу, несмотря на сбившееся дыхание, а Фуруичи прижимался рукой к его горячей спине, там, где билось сердце, и слушал, как причудливо сливались звуки негромкого неровного голоса и мерный уверенный стук в груди Оги. До города оставалось ещё пару часов пути, мало-помалу Фуруичи проваливался в дрёму.


End file.
